Diddy Kong
Diddy Kong is a Nintendo character from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U representing the Donkey Kong series. Game Appearances ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest'' Sonic's shoes can be found in Diddy Kong's game, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest. In this game, the player controls Diddy and tries to collect enough coins to get into Cranky's Video Game Heroes which by default has Mario in first, Yoshi in second, and Link in third. Sonic's shoes and Earthworm Jim's ray gun can be found by a trash can in the corner labeled "no hopers." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Special Moves *'Standard' - Peanut Popgun :Diddy shoots peanuts at the opponent. *'Side' - Monkey Flip :Diddy jumps off the opponent. *'Up' - Rocketbarrel Boost :Diddy uses a rocketbarrel jetpack to fly upwards. *'Down' - Banana Peel :Diddy throws a banana peel for the opponent to slip on. *'Final Smash' - Rocketbarrel Barrage :Diddy flies around with his Rocketbarrel jet pack, shooting opponent with his peanut popguns. Subspace Emmissary Sonic Appears Tier Matchup with Sonic Green Hill Zone On Green Hill Zone, Diddy can't jump across the valley because his Rocketbarrel Pack doesn't have much horizontal distance. He slides a bit on the checkers. He can't really recover from offscreen when the stage crumbles. The checkpoint can knock him a bit. Trophies Stickers Sonic stickers usable by this character ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Diddy doesn't appear in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games but players can buy his costume from the Boutique for Mii customization. ''Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Diddy's Mii costume returns in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, but this time costumes are unlocked based on luck of scratch cards. Ten blank cards can be used to purchase costumes such as Diddy's however. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Diddy Kong had been confirmed for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii Uhttps://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAADMUKllbS-s3Q on January 21, 2014 to celebrate the international release of Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. Changes from Brawl *His arms have more reach. *His Peanut Popgun attack is more powerful.Miiverse (March 20) Custom Moves *'Default Standard' - ' : *'''Custom Standard 1 - ' : *'''Custom Standard 2 - ' : *'''Default Side - ' : *'''Custom Side 1 - ' : *'''Custom Side 2 - ' : *'''Default Up - ' : *'''Custom Up 1 - ' : *'''Custom Up 2 - ' : *'''Default Down - ' : *'''Custom Down 1 - ' : *'''Custom Down 2 - ' : *'''Final Smash - '' : Trophies Rematch with Sonic Green Hill 3DS Windy Hill On Windy Hill, Diddy cannot cross under the stage and can't recover from offscreen under the stage. He can double jump between the left and right platforms. Trivia Gallery File:Diddy Kong SSBB.jpg|Artwork from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. SSB4windy hill fight.png|Diddy Kong fighting Sonic on Windy Hill from the April Nintendo Direct. WindyHillnoSonic SSB4.png|Diddy Kong fighting Mario and in Windy Hill. SSB4 Sonic Wily Castle Final Destination.png|Diddy Kong and Sonic on the Final Destination form of Wily's castle. SSB4 Diddy Kong on Windy Hill.png|Diddy Kong on Windy Hill. References External Links *Smash Bros. official site Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Monkeys Category:Males Category:Heroes